Peter is typing
by suna's violinist
Summary: Wade a normal loser goes to visit europe and while in paris he starts talking to a certain someone(peter) via snapchat and then instagram and then facebook etc etc. based on a true story. very cute. much fighting much cuddling
1. Chapter 1

Wade was in Paris, he had no idea where exactly he was in Paris, he knew he couldn't have strayed so far from his place of sleep, since he has only been walking for half an hour. He snapped a picture in the park, it was dark out, so everything looked slightly more menacing than it should. He typed on the picture "Is this where I die." before putting it on his snapchat story. He took several more pictures as he was walking.

He continued walking forward only to turn the corner and realize where he was. The louvre was nearby according to a sign and he figured now would be a good time to take a picture of it, since it's dark and the lights always look pretty in the pictures. He opened PokemonGo and checked the poke-stops nearby. Once he determined where exactly The Louvre was, he started heading that way.

Unfortunately his phone gps didn't work, PokemonGo however worked perfectly. Wade was quite miffed when he first realized this, but has gotten used to it by this time. He's been stuck traveling by himself in Europe for a week already.

Wade crossed the street and kept walking forward, he wasn't too comfortable going thru the small fence they kept up around The Louvre. He made sure his hat was in place and then tightened his hood not wanting anyone to look at his skin. It wasn't particularly good right now. The psoriasis in his face was particularly inflamed today. He snapped a picture of The Louvre on snapchat as aesthetically as he could, typing the words "Less lost" on it before putting it on his story. He stared at the area for a moment marveling at the architecture and taking more pictures but not putting them on snapchat. Not wanting to overkill his story. Wade then started walking back from the direction he came from. Wade was kind of disappointed that he couldn't talk to anyone currently. Time zones suck.

He started crossing the street when his phone pinged. A noise he wasn't expecting at this time.

Peter sent a message.

Wade was staring at his phone in confusion he knew who just messaged him on snapchat. Well sort of. He didn't exactly know this person. But he has met them. Once... At an anime convention.

The sudden loud beeping caused Wade to look up and flinch as the car came to a sudden stop in front of him. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have stopped walking in the middle of the street to stare at his phone.

"Why did he message me?" Wade said out loud getting weird looks by the Parisians nearby. Wade decided to actually open the message on snapchat only to see a simple 'be careful' message. Wade furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't sure what to text back.

Wade found himself grinning. He wasn't used to anyone messaging him to be careful, it seemed sweet. Wade bit his lip slightly before typing back.

Wade-'I'll try not to die, but no promises. I almost got hit by a car rn.'

Wade then sent a picture of the street with the words "The signal on phone is a little faulty so i've been getting around with the PokemonGo map'

Peter- "Dang that sucks"

They continued messaging back and forth slightly before Wade said he had to go to sleep.

Time zones really suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade hesitantly messaged Peter on snapchat. Hesitant because they weren't sure if they were being too clingy.

"He has better things to do." Wade said out loud as they gathered their clothes, while typed out a quick message.

Wade- "Hey"

Before Wade could even put their phone down they saw 'Peter is typing…"

"Does he not sleep?" Wade questioned with a small smile.

Peter- "Hi! How did you sleep?"

Wade- "Good"

Wade didn't know how to respond. They decided to get ready to go to Disneyland. In Paris. A dream of theirs really, to visit every Disneyland.

They put a picture on their snapchat story of the train schedule, one of which had a mickey mouse silhouette, with the words "The only reason why I know which train is mine cause of the symbol". After getting on the correct train Wade was messaging Peter back and forth.

Then they got to the important question of how they met.

Peter- "I'm assuming I took your picture at a con and got your snapchat that way."

Wade was panicking a bit, this is the part where he realizes who he's texting.

"He's going to hate me." Wade said to themself and stared out the window for a bit. There was surprisingly a lot of graffiti outside of the city.

Wade- "My adorable cute friend and me the less cute one were giving out pkmn stickers and like you mentioned something of the team skull peeps going on outside and like i had asked if you can send it to me and idk i thought you were annoyed by me and my pink wig *shrug emoji*"

Peter- "that sounds...vaguely familiar. That's probably true, except the being annoyed part. I don't really get annoyed with people.

Hi my name is Peter. Nice to meet you!"

Wade arrived at Disneyland. Well they assumed they had, Wade arrived at the train station outside of Disneyland. The air was freezing. Wade regretted their decision of not bringing a jacket to Europe and not having enough money to buy one. Wade was glad they at least pre-purchased their ticket to Disneyland not having to wait in the long line to buy tickets, instead they were waiting in the long line to actually get in the park, after security check of course. Weirdly enough it didn't feel as intense as the security checks in America. Before entering, there was a giant Mickey Mouse garden which was very impressive. Wade took a picture of it and put it on their snapchat. That's pretty much how they spent their day, gleefully taking pictures of everything and putting it all on their snapchat. They got on only small rides, made more for kids than adults. Having a fear of heights stopped them from getting on certain rides.

After deciding they were done with everything they possibly could they went to an American style dinner. Because that's what you do when you're in a foreign country. You get the food you always get, right?

After eating and experiencing the cliche of Parisians eating fries with mayo to be true, Wade didn't want to leave just yet and spontaneously decided to watch Coco in French after seeing a movie theater right there. After an awkward experience of getting a movie ticket with the person smiling kindly at them and saying something in French. Wade just stared at him blankly before slowly getting their tickets and waddling away in a very penguin matter.

After finally arriving back to their room Wade was messaging Peter over instagram.

Wade- "It also looks creepy" Wade typed about a dildo the shape of a dolphin that Peter had sent a picture of.

Peter- "Right? Also shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Wade- "I probs should but like I have no idea what I'm even doing tomorrow lol so I have no real time schedule"

Peter- " Oh. well you can see some sights?"

Wade- "I should probably figure out where the Eiffel Tower is at least Weirdly enough I haven't seen it"

Peter- "Do that tomorrow!"

Wade- "I just checked and it's an hour walk and like I don't feel like getting on the public transport so I guess tomorrow is when I die lol"

Peter- "An hour walk isn't too much I think"

Wade- "It's not, the problem us going back and making it a two hour walk lol"

"I should probably cool it with my lols" Wade said to themselves as they still sent the message with the lol not bothering to change it.

Peter- "That's true How about walk there and have lunch then decide when to head back"

Wade- "Uggghhhh I hate that I need food to live"

Peter- "How are you feeling?"

Wade- "Emotionally or physically"

Peter- "Both"

Wade- "Well physically, feet hurt the idea of having to put on my shoes tomorrow makes me wanna cry."

Peter- "Awwhh"

Wade- "Emotionally I want to be literally thrown into the ocean so I can be fed to the sharks (second best way to die)

Peter- "So Komodo dragon, sharks, 3rd and 4th, then hugged to death. Got it. But why do you feel like that emotionally"

Wade- "Because I'm exhausted"

Peter- "Maybe sleep would help you feel a little better?"

Wade- "Not that kind of exhausted. It's more of a hmmm"

Peter- "Feel free to say it however you like. I'm here to listen"

Wade- "I feel like ima word vomit at this rate lol"

Peter- "That's fine"

Wade- "I don't wanna get up early. I feel like I have to get up early or my whole day is ruined here. I don't want to take the public transport I really miss my car. I'm tired of not knowing where I'm at and having to check a map and ruining my phone battery life, finding new food places suck. And I don't understand the whole point of traveling why do peeps do this. This is torture. If hell is real I think traveling to here is what it would be for me. And why whyyyyy Does it get dark At 4 pm"

Peter- "How much longer do you have there?"

Wade- "Of my trip"

Peter- "Yup"

Wade- "I've been in Europe since the 9th (one whole week omg it feels like a zillion painful years) and I go back on the 31st."

Peter- "Awwh, well if it helps at all, I'll be here to talk to as much as you want"

Wade- "Thank. Tell me when I'm being obnoxious tho lol. I know I'm whiny"

Peter- "It's okay 3 I'll protect you"


	3. Chapter 3: pigeon tattoo

Wade woke up feeling both refreshed and exhausted. It was a weird combination. After putting on their still slightly damp shirt, a result of the fight with the crappy washer-dryer in one machine was done the previous night.

Note to self, don't buy a 2 in 1 washer dryer combo. Wade bit their bottom lip before messaging Peter over instagram.

Wade- "I? Hate waking up when everyone else is going to sleep?"

Peter- "Haha yeah that's true Good morning to you"

After a brief discussion about anime, Peter informed them that he was going to sleep and that he would be up in about 7 hours. Wade didn't bother to answer back and instead got ready for their day. They were going to walk to the Eiffel Tower even if it killed them.

Stepping out of the building their room was in they took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air. Something about the quality of air in the middle of Paris was just unique to Wade, they weren't quite sure if they liked it but it was a good change of pace to the Texas Air they're used to.

As Wade was walking down the street with their earphones in and listening to Anastasia, they thought it was appropriate considering Paris. A lady stopped in front of them and asked something in French or at least Wade assumed it was French not actually able to hear the lady. They tried walking around them only for the lady to stop them again and Wade could see that the lady is getting angry. Wade took off their earphones and looked at her expectantly. She repeated herself or at least Wade assumed as much before they awkwardly shrug and started speaking in Spanish. The lady huffed in what Wade assumed was anger before she stomped away loudly.

Wade kept walking, eventually after crossing a bridge and taking many pictures of it and the buildings and other random stuff. By the time Wade saw the Eiffel Tower they were already pretty close to it. The buildings nearby were pretty tall and kept blocking the view. Seeing the Eiffel Tower there was something almost disappointing when Wade looked at it. They always pictured it… bigger? Maybe it was the fence around the Eiffel Tower giving it a more trapped kind of feeling. Wade took a few pictures, stared at it for another second and headed towards the crowds of where there seemed to be souvenirs. Wade looked for a bit before deciding they shouldn't buy anything. They headed down the street debating getting on a train or an Uber. They decided to spontaneously be outside of Paris wanting a place with a view. After a quick Google search they were in an Uber, they were walking around and stopped at a small store for some water and a snack. Wade shoved it in their backpack for later.

Wade eventually found the place with a view, even able to see the Eiffel Tower from the distance. The area was covered in street art which kind of made Wade happy. He had a special place in their heart for good street art. After sending a few snapchats with their best friend Death, Wade decided to get a tattoo. They emailed a place nearby asking if they allowed walk-ins. Knowing that many places in Paris need an appointment they hoped for the best with this place. After another person asking them in French for directions, Wade put a picture in Snapchat with the caption "Why do tourists keep asking me for directions. Like i am a tourist I don't know where I am stop it"

Then the weird thing happened.

As Wade was waiting for an email back, they were casually smoking (even tho they knew they shouldn't be) and sitting on a bench waiting impatiently. Once Wade put their cigarette out a pair of men came up to them. They seemed polite enough. They began asking something to Wade with their confused face in place, Wade wasn't sure what they were asking but then they said "picture" and held their phone up. Wade nodded and assumed they were going to take a picture of the two men with the view in the back. Instead what happened was one of the men posed with Wade next to them. Wade very confusedly pointed at themself, and they nodded back at Wade. Wade tried to smile for the picture but they were sure it was more of a look of pain than anything else.

After they left Wade conveniently got the email from the tattoo place saying that "Hello Yes we do and yes you can". Wade decided to eat their snack before going. It was a Kinder Egg, they probably bought too many in their whole trip but it's just not fair they don't have that back in the states.

Walking to the tattoo shop Wade was hit with a bit of anxiety. Always anxious because of tattoos. However, once they stepped into that tattoo shop Wade felt right at home. They were a beginner tattoo artist, only have done some small stuff on themselves and on practice skin. Once there Wade told them what they wanted done. It ended up with everyone in that shop screaming "That's coooooooooooooo" . After the drawing was approved they prepared their area downstairs.

Perhaps Wade should've thought a little harder about getting a pigeon saying "That's coo" on their flesh.

They have no regrets.


End file.
